


you and me together

by ShirosRedKnight (SweetFanfics)



Series: Sheith Prompt Fills [50]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bar/Pub, Keith sings, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Prompt Fill, bar au, im like 3 weeks early i know lol, pining shiro, shiro is smitten, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-26
Updated: 2017-01-26
Packaged: 2018-09-20 03:35:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9473612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetFanfics/pseuds/ShirosRedKnight
Summary: “I’m gonna tell him how I feel tonight. Yeah. It’s a little cheesy confessing my feelings on Valentine's weekend but he likes that kinda stuff. Of course I cleared it with Allura first. She told me to do it during my break.”He’s not sure who Keith had been talking too on the phone but it hadn’t been important. The important take away was that Keith’s got someone who he likes and he’s going to confess to that person tonight. There’s no way Shiro can confess his own feelings for Keith now.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Anon said: hi, i dont know if you still accept fic prompt requests but reading your ones for sheith were so good. like damn, i love how you understand both characters so well. if you still accept prompts could you write something like bar tender keith and guitar player shiro or vise versa?  
> \--
> 
> I couldn't pick so they're both bartenders and keith plays the guitar ;)
> 
>  
> 
> [Also, check out steven yeun singing this song (alicia keys - no one). ](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1mHJkLuZD64)

Given the fact that it’s Valentine's Day weekend, the bar is packed to the brim. Couples, singles, and groups of friends are pressed elbow to elbow in their establishment, generally having a grand old time. Despite the jovial atmosphere, Shiro’s struggling to keep a smile on his face as he serves people their drinks. And the cause of his poor mood keeps shooting him concerned glances.

 

_ Don’t think about it _ , Shiro chides himself, grabbing a beer glass. He repeats the mantra while filling the glass up before placing it on a tray. Shiro mutters it under his breath while completing the order and very nearly says it to Lance instead of the right table number.

 

On the small stage where they usually have some kind of musical act, a blushing blonde finishes up his song and shakily steps off stage into his girlfriend's waiting arms. Hunk laughs as the crowd whistles and cheers at the kissing couple. “I can’t believe the karaoke idea worked.”

 

Keith grunts in agreement from his other side, busily making a Long Island Ice tea. Shiro watches him work for a second before nodding at Hunk’s observation. “I didn’t think it’d be so popular either.”

 

“You need to have more faith in my ideas.” Lance interrupts, sliding two empty trays across the bar. “No one’d pass up the chance to sing cheesy love songs to profess their love to someone around Valentines. It was the  _ perfect _ idea. Also, another round of shots for table nine.”

 

As Hunk moves to fill the order, Keith shoots Lance a dry look. “You’re just glad this is the one time your karaoke idea worked.”

 

Shiro has to smother a grin as Lance flips Keith off. It’s an unfortunate truth that Lance has been trying to get karaoke night going for  _ a while  _ now at the bar. But most people that come in don’t seem interested in getting up and singing in front of a crowd. However, it has worked out well this time. 

 

Feedback from the mic whines through the speakers, causing a few people to groan in protest. The meek looking girl standing by the machine blushes. “Oooh,” Lance muses with a big grin, “I bet she’s gonna confess her love for someone.”

 

“How can you tell?”

 

“The Love Master knows.”

 

Out of the corner of his eyes, Shiro sees Keith sneer and roll his eyes, mockingly repeating the title under his breath before checking the order slip another waitress has brought to him. Shiro takes a step towards him, asking, “Need any help?”

 

But Keith shakes his head, pushing stray strands of hair back over his hair with a small frown. Most of his hair has slipped out of the pony he’s tied up. It’s creating a disheveled look that tugs on Shiro’s heart. Makes him want to sweep his hands through Keith’s hair and personally tie his hair back. But instead he forces himself to remember the conversation he’d accidentally overheard and takes a step back.

 

_ “I’m gonna tell him how I feel tonight. Yeah. It’s a little cheesy confessing my feelings on Valentine's weekend but he likes that kinda stuff. Of course I cleared it with Allura first. She told me to do it during my break. _ ”

 

He’s not sure who Keith had been talking too on the phone but it hadn’t been important. The important take away was that Keith’s got someone who he likes and he’s going to confess to that person tonight. There’s no way Shiro can confess his own feelings for Keith now.

 

Morosely, Shiro watches the flustered brunette sing her way through  _ My Heart Will Go On _ . It’s a little shaky but she’s got a nice voice. She’s half-way through the song when a waitress comes up to him with an empty tray laden down with glasses. “Need two martini’s, very dry, two olives. Table four.” 

 

He’s in the middle of putting the order together when the girl finishes singing. Shiro pauses to politely clap for her and is surprised to see her being grabbed for a passionate kiss by a tall-redhead wearing a blue dress.

 

“Huh,” the waitress muses. “I totally thought Erin was a guy.”

 

Shiro laughs while looking around for the olives. “Same. Two olives right?”

 

“Yep.”

 

As he sends her on her way, Shiro looks back up on the stage. There’s a lull in between performances it seems. He glances around the stage, wondering if perhaps two people want to go on at the same time. But no. Lance is standing by the stairs leading up the raised platform, grinning whenever he’s approached. 

 

Shiro frowns when he sees a few people pointing at the machine, clearly asking if they can go on. But Lance shakes his head and says something that makes the person walk away. He frowns suspiciously at the waiter, wondering,  _ What the hell’s going on?  _

 

He turns to ask Keith if he knows what’s Lance planning but sees only Hunk. Shiro opens his mouth to ask his fellow bartender if he knows where Keith went but then his eyes land on the clock they’ve got stashed under the counter. It blinks seven past nine. 

 

_ Oh. He went on his break _ .

 

He makes the connections in a split second, causing his heart to sink into his boots. Any minute now Keith’s going to get on that stage and tell whoever it is that he likes them. And Shiro’s going to be left nursing his unrequited love, kicking himself mightily for having put off telling Keith how he feels for the younger man. 

 

The only reason Shiro doesn’t tap the heel of his palm repeatedly in self-admonishment is that another waiter comes up, looking frazzled as can be while rattling off a long list of orders for a new group that’s taken up tables seven and eight. While Shiro rapidly prepares their drinks, the majority of which are thankfully beers, he scolds himself.

 

_ I shouldn’t have waited this long _ , Shiro frowns as he lines empty beer glasses up.  _ I should have told him how I felt right after I figured it out months ago. I shouldn’t have kept putting it off for the right time. If I hadn’t then maybe I’d have had a chance. We could have been dating now! Ugh. I never should have told myself I had time _ .

 

He counts five beers, places them on a tray before moving onto the rest of the order. The martini, margarita, and cosmopolitan are next. Shiro sending the guy off when someone taps on the mic. The crowd’s murmuring softens when they realizes someone’s on stage and about to address them. 

 

And that someone happens to be Keith, who adjusts the guitar strap on his shoulder before leaning into the mic. “Hi.”

 

_ Here it comes _ , Shiro lets out a long exhale and prepares himself for inevitable heartbreak _. _

 

Hunk comes up next to him, excitedly nudging Shiro in the ribs as he points up at the stage. “Did you know he was gonna do this?”

 

Shiro’s shaking his head as Keith continues, “I’m not going to be using the karaoke machine but uh, I’ll be singing this for the guy I like. I’ve liked him for a while now and uh. I would have told him how I felt sooner but he’s a romantic so I waited till Valentine’s day.”

 

There’s a couple of cheers of approval from the crowd, including one very loud, “Good luck!” that pulls a reluctant smile out of Keith. His hair is still up in the messy pony tail. He looks uncharacteristically nervous as he adjusts the guitar in his hands. Shiro looks away when he sees Keith throw his shoulders back, obviously ready to get into the song.

 

“Shiro.” His head whips up at the sound of his name coming from Keith’s lips. He’s  _ sure  _ their eyes meet from across the crowd when Keith says, “This one’s for you.” 

 

Next to him, Hunk lets out a shocked, “Oh my God.” while many of the bar regulars let out excited whoops and cheers as Keith strums the guitar before launching into the song. The scattered applause is too loud for Shiro to catch the beginning of the song. After that, he has to focus over the sound of his rapid heartbeat on Keith’s low voice. Shiro doesn’t recognize the song.

 

“I don’t worry ‘cuz everything’s gonna be alright. People keep talking. They can say what they like. All I know is everything’s gonna be alright. No one, no one, no one,” he drags the last word out melodically, gaze dropping shyly. “can get in the way of what I’m feeling.”

 

Shiro’s not sure what he’s feeling. Shock, elation, and wonder combine into a messy-happy feeling that’s surely got him blushing and grinning like a fool at Keith all the way across the room. He feels like a balloon about to burst when Hunk gives him an excited side hug, shaking him slightly as he exclaims, “Listen to him go!”

 

There’s quite a few cheers at the next chorus, with many people joining in with Keith’s voice. Which gains strength and raises as the song goes on. This time when Keith looks at him, he holds the gaze.  _ Keeps _ looking at Shiro as he passionately sings, “No one, no one, no one can get in the way of what I feel for you.” 

 

Loud cheers rise as Keith takes a step back. The applause and yells grow more raucous and excited when they see Shiro plant his hands on the bar and jump over it. Shiro’s not aware of how the crowd parts before him. His attention is focused on Keith, who still stands on the stage clutching his guitar watching Shiro walk up to him. 

 

The closer he gets to him, the clearer Keith’s expression gets. There’s a tentative hope that burns steadily as Shiro approaches him. It flares into something more fragile when Shiro foregoes the stairs and climbs up on stage, breathing heavily as he stands in front of Keith. Shiro stares into those pretty dark blue eyes he loves so much and grins. 

 

From the floor, someone starts a cheer.  _ “ _ Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!” but Shiro is a step ahead of them. His palms come up to cup Keith’s jawline at the first yell. Holding Keith steady as Shiro brings their lips together in a heated kiss. The guitar twangs in surprise between them before Keith’s throwing his arms around Shiro’s shoulders, pulling him closer while Lance and the rest of the crowd cheer heartily. 

 

Keith exhales in amusement, lips turning up into a happy smile. Shiro can’t help but chuckle as well, bumping their noses together before grinning happily at Keith. 

 

“By the way, I like you too,” Shiro confesses lowly, thumbs stroking the sharp edges of Keith’s jaw. His voice carries through the bar thanks to the open mic, causing a new series of cheers and coo’s to roll through the crowd. 

 

Shiro glances at the crowd, suddenly realizing where they’re standing and what he’s done in front of an entire crowd of people. Heat rushes up his neck as he hurriedly grabs Keith’s hand and drags him off stage, making a beeline for the employee’s lounge behind the bar. Near the stage he hears Lance jokingly yell out, “Don’t do anything I would do.”

 

It’s Keith’s turn to toss him the finger while Shiro leads him out of the crowd. As soon as they’re alone, Shiro is going to help Keith take that guitar off, hug him again, properly confess his feelings, and ask Keith out on a date. But yet again, Keith spoils his plans by pushing him against the door (when’d he shove the guitar around his back?) as soon as they’re in the employees lounge and kissing his breath away. 

 

Shiro’s trying reboot his brain back into existence when Keith whispers against his lips, “Go out with me Monday night?”

 

With a blink and a breathless laugh, Shiro gives up and puts himself entirely into Keith’s waiting hands. “Sure. Where we going?”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't accept prompts on Ao3 and I haven't had requests open for well over a year so please don't leave comments that are just prompt fills (especially if they're things I have already written).


End file.
